Now It's Perfect
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: This is in response to a write-off challenge held by ZA angels. This one has been set by Holly and the subject was "How Troy and Gabriella became official" T&G oneshot


**Now It's Perfect**

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. I do not own the song either, Lee Ryan does.

**A/N: **This is my effort for a write-off challenge that is being held at ZA Angels. This one has been set by Holly and the subject is "How Troy and Gabriella became official." If you've never been on this blog, you don't know what you've been missing. So come on over and check it out, you won't be disappointed.

**

* * *

**

Now It's Perfect

Finally the rejoicing and celebrating had died down somewhat as the gymnasium slowly emptied of rowdy kids, proud parents and jubilant staff, all that remained was a floor littered with balloons and the odd jock still dazed by the victory wandering around soaking in the atmosphere. Two girls, both dark haired, one with olive skin the other much darker wandered down the empty hallway towards their lockers chatting as they walked.

"I can't believe we actually won," said the olive skinned girl excitedly. Her friend glanced at her in amazement.

"And why would we not? We worked really hard for it, Gabi," replied the dark skinned girl. "All those extra cramming sessions paid off," she added with satisfaction.

"I know and now we get to go to Santa Fe for the quarters," replied Gabriella skipping along the hall. They stopped at their lockers to retrieve their books and bags.

"So you've got a date for the after party Tay?" Gabriella queried with a smile. Taylor turned and beamed at her, her whole face lighting up.

"I know, I can't believe Chad asked me," she replied exuberantly grabbing hold of Gabriella's hand and squeezing it.

"What happened to your take on lunkhead basketball jocks?" Gabriella teased her.

"Yeah well, there are some exceptions," rejoined Taylor with a smirk. Gabriella laughed.

"That's good to know Tay," commented Gabriella with a smirk. Taylor playfully thumped her friend on the arm.

"Look I need to go to the bathroom, meet you at the front doors?" Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded and walked in the opposite direction towards the main doors. Gabriella walked back up the hallway to the nearest girls' bathroom. She heard the door to the bathroom open as she sat in the stall and got the shock of her life when she flushed the chain and opened the door.

"Wha…what are you doing in here?" she stammered embarrassed to be caught doing what comes naturally.

"I needed to see you, I saw you coming in and took my chance. Every time I got near you today someone interrupted," moaned Troy as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "First it was Chad sticking that dumb ball between us then Taylor going all girly about Chad and I've not had you to myself all day."

"Aw! Poor Troy," teased Gabriella giggling at his woebegone expression. Troy blushed slightly at her teasing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to the after party, I kept meaning to ask you but…well with everything going on I think I forgot," Troy mumbled looking at her keenly. Gabriella smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd love to go with you…that is if you're asking?" Gabriella replied tentatively confused by his question.

"Yea, that's what I'm asking and doing a lousy job of it too," said Troy self-depreciatingly

"Good. I'm glad that's settled. Look I have to go Taylor is waiting for me," Gabriella informed him with a smile.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7.30," he said. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll meet you there. Taylor and Kelsi are coming over to get ready and we're all going together," she told him. Troy looked annoyed.

"Damnit! I wanted you to myself for a little while but I guess I'll just have to wait for you to light up the room," he grumbled.

"I…light up the room?" she asked hesitantly. Troy beamed at her.

"Yea, you do for me anyway," he answered smiling at her own unawareness of her beauty.

"That's so sweet Troy," she giggled at his compliment. "I have to go." She walked round him towards the door but he pulled her back into his arms. A tingle shot through her body at his touch as she raised her eyes to his magnetic blue ones. Troy lowered his head and touched his lips to hers, tentatively at first but when she didn't pull away more firmly, his tongue flicked out and touched her lower lip. Gabriella gasped as the touch and Troy took his chance slipping his tongue inside her mouth, skimming her teeth, snaking around her tongue that licked his back. Sensations shot through his body at her touch, his breathing increased when he felt her soft hands around his neck pulling him closer her soft fingers raking through the hair at the back of his neck. He groaned when he felt a throb in his nether regions, Gabriella must have felt it too because she pulled away gasping to take fresh air into her lungs. Troy's hand touched her cheek lovingly as they drew apart.

"I better go," she said softly her brown eyes showing regret. Troy smiled wryly.

"I guess I'll survive until then," agreed Troy, letting go of her reluctantly.

* * *

"What took you so long?" demanded Taylor who stood impatiently tapping her foot at the main door. Gabriella beamed at her.

"I got waylaid by Troy," she replied with a giggle. Taylor's eyebrows rose.

"Uh-uh! Do I need to ask what happened?" Taylor teased as they walked down the steps outside East High School. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"He wanted to make sure I was going to the after party. Every time he's tried to speak to me today we've been interrupted," supplied Gabriella looking pointedly at Taylor. Taylor blushed knowing she was right but that's what you get if you're the most popular boy in school, you're in demand.

"Come on let's get going, I need to pick up my stuff to bring to yours and if we don't get a move on Kelsi will be sat on your doorstop waiting," announced Taylor linking her arm through Gabriella's

There was a lot of giggles and girly laughter coming from Gabriella's bedroom, as the three girls got ready for the after game party. All three had never been to one before and weren't quiet sure what to expect so excitement was running high as they took turns in the bathroom, then in front of the vanity mirror, the hairdryer and curling tongs were working over time.

"So what's happening between you and Jason Cross?" asked an observant Taylor. Kelsi coloured up and glanced nervously at Taylor.

"I…I don't know what you mean Taylor," Kelsi stumbled over the words. Taylor chuckled knowingly.

"Well I saw you two getting cosy on the court earlier," commented Taylor.

"He was just being kind," shrugged off Kelsi but a dreamy smile belied her words. Taylor rolled her eyes at Gabriella who shook her head at Taylor warningly. Taylor wore a lime green boob tube and a flowered A-line skirt that skimmed her knees; Kelsi wore a blue pair of pedal pushers and a blue and white top while Gabriella had chosen to wear an orange dress with a small flower print.

"Are you girls ready?" shouted Gabriella's mom from the bottom of the stairs dangling car keys in her hand.

"Well are we?" Taylor asked looking at her friends who nodded in reply big smiles on their faces. "Then lets get the party started."

* * *

The dining room had been transformed, red and white balloons hung from a huge net suspended in the center of the room with matching streamers strung around the room, someone had moved the huge picture of the team from the main hallway and it now hung prominently on the wall beside the entrance door. The arts department had been given free rein and a beautiful mural of the mountains around Albuquerque had been painted on the back wall, the reddish hue in keeping with the team colors. A DJ station had been erected on the balcony overlooking the eating area giving a wonderful vantage point of the dance floor below. Directly below in the curve of the upper storey on a raised dais stood a karaoke machine supplied courtesy of the Evans twins. The serving area was laden with a wide variety of food and soft drinks including an enormous bowl of fruit punch.

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi hear the music pounding as soon as they entered the building and followed the sound down the empty corridors. They stopped on the threshold taking in the transformation of the cafeteria, surprised by the awesome job the cheerleaders, art department and drama club had achieved in a relatively short space of time.

"Taylor about time girl, I thought you'd stood me up," greeted Chad who approached them glass in hand.

"Nah, just building the suspense," she teased looking him up and down. Chad smirked and gave her the once over.

"Well it was worth it, you're looking mighty fine," he complimented her. Taylor preened color coming into her cheeks. Gabriella meanwhile had been scanning the crowd of students who were either standing around the edge of the appointed dance floor or gyrating on it. Suddenly her eyes connected with startling blue across the room and all breath left her body and as they followed Chad through the throng of students Gabriella never took her eyes away from his.

"Hi," she greeted softly as she approached him. He gave her his megawatt smile reaching out to hold her hand.

"Hi yourself, glad you could make it," he whispered with some relief against her hair as he pulled her close.

**Flashback**

Troy was nervous, his palms sweated and he seemed to be constantly rubbing his hands down the side of his trousers, he kept flicking his fringe away, his eyes looking towards the doors of the cafeteria every few minutes. Chad who stood beside him trying to converse with him noted all this and smirked at Troy's edginess.

"What the hell is up with you? You look like you're going to your execution or something?" Chad said impatiently after he'd asked Troy a question for the fourth time. Troy came out of his trance catching half of what Chad had said and scowled.

"Or something," he uttered in a strangled voice. Chad tapped him on the arm.

"So what's the problem?" he asked clearly confused. They'd just won the championship and Troy had beaten out the scary Evans Twins to take the lead in the Twinkle Towne Musicale; he should be flying high but he wasn't giving that impression and Chad couldn't understand why.

"I…er…want to ask Gabi to be my girlfriend," muttered Troy, making Chad frown again in confusion.

"So what's the problem?" Chad didn't understand.

"I…er…don't know how to," mumbled a clearly embarrassed Troy. Chad burst out laughing.

"What! The mighty Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school is scared? Get out of it," Chad gasped in disbelief. Troy frowned at him as his stomach twisted in knots.

"But…but what if she says no?" he asked doubtfully. Chad smirked and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Trust me on this Troy, she won't," he promised confidently. Troy looked at his best friend doubt clouding his normally crystal blue eyes.

"So you say," muttered Troy.

"Look Troy, you've been making googly eyes at each other all term, the auditions have helped you get even closer, the air literally crackles with electricity when you two are together and when you're together you have these moments when you drift into your own little world. If all that doesn't tell you then I don't know what will. Believe me it's a done deal," said Chad confidently.

"But how do I do it?" Troy asked for advice. Chad chuckled then sighed.

"Look man, you just come right out and ask her but not here," he advised waving his arms around at the crowd of kids. "You have to find somewhere quieter," he added wisely. Chad started to walk away then turned and smirked.

"Or you could sing to her, chicks seem to like that kind of thing," Chad said jokingly. Troy frowned at that suggestion.

"Wassup?" interrupted Zeke who had been watching the intense conversation for the last couple of minutes from afar. Troy shook his head warningly at Chad but he was ignored.

"Troy's shitting himself at asking Gabs to be his girlfriend," smirked Chad rolling his eyes. Zeke laughed.

"No problem dude, you've got that in the bag," Zeke oozed confidence, "now shit scared is me asking Sharpay for a dance." Troy and Chad chuckled and the mood lightened in an instant. Chad wandered off to refill his glass and check out the heavenly spread that was not yet available for public consumption.

**End of Flashback**

The evening had been brilliant for Gabriella so far. She'd talked and flirted with Troy, she'd danced with her girlfriends until the guys came over, linking up with their chosen partner and drifting away on the dance floor. Jason had plucked up courage and asked Kelsi for a dance, Chad and Taylor were bumping and grinding close by causing Ms Darbus to scowl in disgust her hand fluttering up to rest on her heart at the spectacle. Gabriella and Troy danced closely but conventionally, her arms around his neck, his around her waist as they gazed into each other's eyes. Coach Bolton interrupted the song to announce that the buffet was now open, creating a mass exodus from the dance floor led of course by Chad who muscled in at the front of the queue.

"Dude how much more can you cram in there?" Troy said in disgust at Chad's eating habits. The girls giggled as Chad tried to explain but just sprayed the table with crumbs.

"Eww! That's disgusting," cried Taylor brushing crumbs and saliva off her arm before slapping Chad on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" moaned Chad once his mouth was clear.

"For spraying me with your spit," frowned Taylor, "Why can't you put less in and chew faster?"

"I'm in a hurry Tay, can't wait to get you back on the dance floor."

"Aw!" Taylor sighed missing the wink that Chad passed to Troy. Troy and Gabriella laughed at his schmoozing.

Troy came back from the toilet to see Chad, Zeke and Jason in a huddle, whispering conspiringly giving each other a high five before separating quickly as he approached. Troy raised a questing eyebrow at Chad who shrugged in reply before he too disappeared in the throng on the dance floor. Minutes later he realised why they'd scattered in all directions and when he got hold of them they would be dead he promised silently.

"**Will Troy Bolton come to the front please? Seems like your basketball chums can't get enough of your amazing new found talent." **

Troy was pushed forward by the cheerleaders as the auditorium clapped and cheered with encouragement. His eyes sought Chad who looked innocently back at him a sly smile on his lips before Troy skimmed the crowd looking and finding Gabriella who stood at the front of the dance floor with Taylor and Kelsi, her eyes sending him a sympathetic look. He mounted the small stage and Sharpay bedecked in pink and sparkles shoved the microphone into his hand.

"Let's see what you're made of Bolton," she smirked maliciously, "you may turn out to be a one hit wonder, with any luck," she added bitchily, her look daring him to cock it up. Troy glared at the pink bombshell before turning his back to the audience to look at the selection, he smiled as he found one that would hopefully shut his mates up and tell Gabriella at the same time how he felt. Troy turned and looked at Gabriella as the intro played and winked.

**All of the things I never did, I was waiting for the right time,  
All of the things I never said, I was waiting for the right line,**

**When is the right time ever right, I'd be waiting all my life,  
So I'm gonna show you now, the only way I know how,**

**And I don't care who sees, I don't care who tells who  
I wish the whole world knew, Baby I've been kissing you,  
Though people walking by, may stare at you and I,  
The world is out of view,  
Baby when I'm kissing you,  
Baby when I'm kissing you.**

**Girl I had nowhere left to go, I was waiting for the right sign,  
Something you'd say to let me know, It was time to cross that line,  
All of the time I didn't know, that you were already mine,  
Let me take you all the way, show you what no words can say,**

**And I don't care who sees, I don't care who tells who  
I wish the whole world knew, Baby I've been kissing you,  
Though people walking by, may stare at you and I,  
The world is out of view,  
Baby when I'm kissing you,  
Baby when I'm kissing you.**

**Why should I hide, when you're close to me,  
Its the only time, I'm alive,**

**And I don't care who sees, I don't care who tells who  
I wish the whole world knew, Baby I've been kissing you,  
Though people walking by, may stare at you and I,  
The world is out of view,  
Baby when I'm kissing you,  
Baby when I'm kissing you.**

The auditorium erupted into applause as he finished, Gabriella smiled shyly at him lost in waves of emotion as his eyes linked with hers. She walked forward to meet him raising her head as he lowered his for a toe-curling kiss.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he whispered as they broke apart. The crowd cheered in approval apart from Sharpay who cursed loudly and stormed away.

"Come on, I need some air," he said pulling her after him as they strode quickly out of the room. He led her up to the rooftop garden, breathing in deeply as the fresh air hit his skin. They settled on the wooden bench, the moon shining down on them, the stars twinkling down on the two young sweethearts.

"It's beautiful," said Gabriella gazing up at the stars.

"I know, like you," he replied softly holding her hand. Gabriella turned and smiled at him.

"It's been a crazy week with a perfect ending," she sighed as she nestled against him.

"Not quite perfect," disagreed Troy throwing his arm around her. Gabriella glanced sideways at him and frowned.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she posed the hesitant question. Troy sighed deeply.

"Gabi, will…will you be my girlfriend?" Troy stumbled over the words as he stared deeply into her eyes. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and sparkled brightly as a smile lit up her face.

"I'd be honoured, she cried. Troy picked her up suddenly and spun her around letting out a whoop of joy before setting her back down his arms snug around her waist as he dipped his head to seal their relationship, their lips meshing together.

"Now it's perfect," announced Troy as they broke off the kiss.


End file.
